Oscar
Oscar is a neurotic fish and the brother of Milo. He is known to have a huge, almost obsessive crush on Bea. His locker is decorated with a shrine to Bea. Personality Oscar can be seen playing video games often. He is a friendly fish that could be friends with anyone. When he is alone with Milo he seems to be his calmest opposed to when he is with Bea or Clamantha and he is the most hyper. Relationships Milo Oscar is Milo's brother, and Milo sometimes makes Oscar do things he doesn't want to do ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Milo brought Murphy he did not like this and had Murphy to run away ("Doggonit") He had to clean Milo's messes so much ("Fail Fish"). Since the are brothers, thier relationship is strong. However, they broke up when Milo was impossible to live with, cause of his dirtiness. At the end, they become brothers again ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Bea Goldfishberg Oscar has a huge crush on Bea, although she doesn't seem to be aware. He had drawn a picture of him and Bea surrounded by hearts. It also said, "Oscar+Bea Forever". When Bea was about to look at it, he quickly snatched it back and tore it up, laughing somewhat hysterically, showing that he doesn't exactly want Bea to find out about his crush on her ("Fish Out of Water"). He also tries to reassure Bea when she is upset about her picture. He also built a shrine to her in his locker and had quickly closed his locker when Bea stated that when a shrine "is like this, it creepy." He also wasn't willing to fake date Clamantha until Bea promised she'd let him see the premiere of her first box-office hit ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). He's afraid of losing Bea ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Once he taped a picture of Bea over a doll and called it "the most beautiful fish in the world" ("Fail Fish"). Once while shopping at the mall, Oscar spied a pair of archery braces and promptly daydreamed that if he had them, Bea would be interested. Upon receiveing the bracers as a gift from Bea and Milo, he asked Bea to the movies. Her reply was "What?" and he quickly chenged his tune, saying "Nothing!"("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). When Bea was about to become an adult, Oscar kept telling her that she's still in High School and not to get a job cause he'll miss her ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Clamantha Oscar is sort of terrified of Clamantha, partly because she has a crush on him. During his "fake date" with Clamantha, she drove him to Lover's Tank and he was stuck with her until Bea and Milo rescued him. Bea pretended to be Oscar's girlfriend so that Clamantha would leave. Oscar really thought Bea wanted to be his girlfriend, but she later told him that she was just acting ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). Background Information *Oscar is half betta fish ("Doggonit") **Oscar may also be part catfish, due to him having whiskers ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students